


We're Growing Closer to the End

by dubberclick



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M, Piers is alive, Rating May Change, tags and characters will be added as the story goes on, there needs to be more mullivans in this world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dubberclick/pseuds/dubberclick
Summary: "As of 21 September, 2017, there have been multiple sightings of a figure supposedly carrying a strand of the C-virus in Me Island, Japan. More definitive location is Byobugaura Bay, Hamacho, Goto, Nagasaki Prefecture 853-0026, Japan. Seven locals have actually seen the carrier,  but others have noticed strange happenings in the area as well. Many have reported repairs to a wide variety of objects and ‘gifts’ being left on their property, ranging from small boat repairs to makeshift ladders, and some even had their crops and plants tended to."





	We're Growing Closer to the End

**Author's Note:**

> I am the worst person at completing fanfictions. I still have that Klance fic on here to finish and that's just kinda laying dead. But hey, how many Klance fics are out there? Give me some more Mullivans and alive!Piers, please.

It’s not that Chris hated his job- he really loved the positive outcomes with his line of work- but there were days where he wanted nothing more than to curl into his bed and sleep for days or straight up deck a guy right in the jaw. His position left him tired and stressed even when he  _ wasn’t _ fighting mutant humans or being actively shot at. He loved his job. Honestly.

Yet, this is one of the times where he would tell his past self to have read more books since today was one of the days where he did nothing but read reports, approve files, and rub his tired eyes until they felt ready to fall out. Of course, he was happy of the progress his subordinates were making and the steady flow of B.S.A.A. applicants wanting to join, but couldn’t they give this task to another sorry soul? 

He pushed away from his deck, spreading his legs out in front of him and leaning back. Chris sunk down in his chair until his head was level with where his back usually rested and just closed his eyes for a bit, letting his arms dangle off their rests. Maybe if he just let his eyes relax for a bit they would stop throbbing as bad and he would be able to see individual letters again.

But as he laid there he was presented with another problem; he was tired as hell and he already had three cups of coffee this morning- plus some espresso ice cream. There wasn’t much he could do but walk around or go get something to eat at the canteen. Damn, was this day just not his.

Then, his door opened. Only one person always came in without knocking, so he opened his eyes to see Jill walk in. He didn’t even bother to sit up straight since it wasn’t anyone he needed to look professional for. But then he spotted a tan folder in her hand and closed his eyes, groaning low in his throat. He swore she just loved to give him her homework just to fuck with him.

“Jill, if this is another file for me to read, don’t let the door hit you on the way out.” 

What made a few alarms go off in Chris’s head was the absence of a reply. Usually, Jill would give a snide comment back or at least a passive snort, but nothing. All he heard was her approaching his desk. That made him open his eyes and stare at the blond, trying to decipher what was wrong. Her face was stern and she didn’t speak until she dropped the file on the desk in front of him.

“You’re gonna want to look at this.” And want to he did, if this was the way Jill was acting. She didn’t even leave after the delivery, so he knew this was serious. He sat up and scooted back to his desk, grabbing the file; he disregarded the common red stamp labeled ‘ **CONFIDENTIAL** ’ as he flipped open the cover. And God, the first page was nothing but text. He used one hand to rub his tired eyes before trying the feat of reading the tedious, bland words.

 

_ As of 21 September, 2017, there have been multiple sightings of a figure supposedly carrying a strand of the C-virus in Me Island, Japan. More definitive location is Byobugaura Bay, Hamacho, Goto, Nagasaki Prefecture 853-0026, Japan. Seven locals have actually seen the carrier,  but others have noticed strange happenings in the area as well. Many have reported repairs to a wide variety of objects and ‘gifts’ being left on their property, ranging from small boat repairs to makeshift ladders, and some even had their crops and plants tended to. _

_ Many of the locals have been leaving food and gifts for the carrier as a way to repay his kind deeds. They’ve done it enough that some believe it is bad luck not to leave something of any kind for what they believe to be a spirit of kindness. To them, he’s their protector because he also eliminates any wandering J’avo in the area also. _

 

The next bit was just more details on what the locals have reported changed, fixed, or given as a gift. Fishing boat previously without a functioning engine now works, crops are watered every other day, broken farming equipment repaired to a workable extent, dead vehicles now up and running, and even more. All of this happens at night which is the reason not many of the locals have seen the carrier. However, the next bit grabbed his attention completely. When he flipped the page, there were pictures and he felt his lungs contract painfully.

The picture clipped to the top right was very blurry and low quality, but there was a reason it was here. It showed the carrier disappearing into a treeline next to a dirt road, but what stood out was the dull, but vibrant in areas, blue along the right side. Immediately, Chris knew who he was looking at, but good things are sparse in his line of work; he’s learned not to keep his hopes up, but, this was different. This was right in front of his face and it was facts and proof.

The second picture clipped on the middle right side was more clear, more than likely taken by a B.S.A.A. agent since it was also shot in night vision. It showed Piers from the side again and Chris felt his heart swell. The sniper stood over the engine of an old, delivery type vehicle. He was looking down, spikes of his right, mutated arm placed on the positive and negative of the battery while sparks danced around the limb. The electricity of his arm glowed white in the picture. Immediately, Chris read what was left of the report.

 

_ The first picture was taken by an artist in the area on his way back from the market. He was taking pictures of the ocean across from the treeline when he noticed a figure crouched at the shore. He claimed that the carrier appeared to be washing his clothes in the water and when he approached, the carrier noticed and ran into the trees. He gave chase and just barely photographed him. _

_ The second was from a B.S.A.A. agent who camped in the area and waited to spot him. Eventually, the carrier emerged from the woods and began to work on a drained truck belonging to one of the locals. He witnessed the carrier use his abilities to charge the battery, getting it back in shape almost effortlessly. This feat in itself is incredible. _

_ The Far East B.S.A.A. branch would usually take care of this, but we have recognized the carrier as Agent Piers Nivans and would feel the North American branch, especially his Captain Chris Redfield would be better to bring him back. He obviously demonstrates he still has enough thought process and control that he would be able to actually communicate with and perhaps become an agent again. Since he can control his abilities the C-virus gave him, this could be valuable and worth research efforts. _

_ ~Adam Liddell, Far East B.S.A.A. _

  
  


Chris didn’t read over the document again, but set it down and stared at the paper. He let the information sink in and rested his elbows on the desk, holding his head in his hands. Piers was alive and he was able to get him  _ back. _ And since Jill was the one to give it to him, he knew it wasn’t a dream or anything of the sorts. This was real.

“I’ve got to go get him, Jill.”

She sighed as if she planned for this, confusing Chris immensely. She crossed her arms, but didn’t break eye contact. “You’re not the one that’s going to get him, Chris. You’re not participating in this mission, I just wanted you to be aware of the situation.”

Chris leaned back, not quite understanding what she was telling him. There was no way anyone else  _ was _ going to get him. Over his dead fucking body.

“What’s that supposed to mean, Jill?” He could feel his anger bubble to life, but he managed it for her.

“Chris, if something were to happen, say, if he attacked you out of fear or anything else, what would you do? Would you be able to fight back? And even if it was an accident, how would Piers react to harming you? I can’t allow you to go because it would cause unnecessary tensions. I’m sending someone Piers wouldn’t care too much if he harmed and that the agent wouldn’t hesitate to subdue him.”

He looked down, swimming in his thoughts. He hated it, but she was right. He wouldn’t be able to hurt Piers, especially when he’s at his most vulnerable. And Piers wouldn’t react well to hurting him either. But that raised another question.

“Who are you sending?” He voiced, sounding small. She didn’t even hesitate.

“Jake Muller. He’s ready to be sent out as soon as you give me the go-ahead.”

Jake? He and Piers never liked each other and… That made the ex-mercenary perfect for this mission. Neither would feel bad for hurting the other and that was essential, but that doesn’t mean that Jake can go out of his way to make things hard for Piers either.

He looked at Jill, “I approve, but Jake better damn well act according to code. If I hear he did shit he didn’t need to, he’s out and getting a visit from me.” It didn’t sit well with him, but he could see the practicality.

The blonde nodded, the faintest of a smile adorning her features. “Alright. I’ve already made arrangements for Piers’s housing and care. All we have to do is wait and put faith in Muller.”

He nodded. He could do that, since that was all the freedom Jill was allowing him in this mission. 

“You can keep the file. Just take care, Chris. I’ll bring you donuts later.” 

That may have made him feel a little better, but worry and thoughts were swirling throughout his mind.


End file.
